Sangue, Dinheiro e Amor
by Marcello Seishoou
Summary: Bem, essa fic se passa em um universo alternativo onde a Yakuza e Máfia Italiana vão se enfrentar, mais será que eles vão msm se enfrentar ou será q algo irá fazer com que n se matem? GaaIno, ShikaTema, SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Sangue, Dinheiro e Amor

_**Sangue, Dinheiro e Amor**_

_A máfia Japonesa tem seu grupo de Elite de Assassinos que são os mais mortais do Japão, comandados por Jyraia esse grupo deve sempre obedecer ao chefão da Yakuza, ao mesmo tempo os negócios com a máfia Italiana não vão nada bem e ameaçam começar uma guerra, mais eles fazem o contrario, decidem mandar a SUA Elite de Assassinas para matar o chefão da máfia enquanto a missão da Elite da Yakuza é proteger seu chefe, o que será q acontecera se esse grupo se encontrar?_

Legendas: fala - pensamento, comentários do autor

Era uma noite fria, sem lua, sem estrelas, a noite perfeita para o seu plano entrar em ação.

Vão – disse a voz em um sussurro quase inauditivel e de repente cinco sombras saíram da escuridão e tomaram diferentes lugares no jardim enfrente a uma grande mansão.

Neji e Naruto vão pela esquerda, Gaara e Shikamaru pela direita – Disse novamente a voz ainda sussurrando – Sasuke, eu e você vamos entrar pelos fundos.

Hai Jyraia-Sama – disseram em uníssono e começaram a se movimentar

bem pessoal agora eu vou retratar cada dupla de uma vez

**Neji e Naruto**

Naruto andava na frente com a sua 9mm com silenciador apontada para frente sempre de olho em qualquer movimentação, ele e Neji logo chegaram a uma enorme porta de vidro na lateral da mansão, Neji se dirigiu a pequena caixa de eletrônica onde deveria ser coloca a senha para entrar e armou pequenas bombas plásticas no dispositivo de segurança, a explosão não foi tão alta graças aos cálculos do gênio Hyuuga na quantidade de explosivos, entraram na casa assim que se certificaram que não havia ninguém la dentro, subiram silenciosamente a escada e pararam em frente a uma porta de bronze, um olhou para o outro e ambos confirmaram com a cabeça, abriram lentamente a porta com suas armas apontadas para a cama.  
_  
Enquanto isso do outro lado da mansão..._**Shikamaru e Gaara**

Assim que chegaram ao lado direito da mansão avistaram uma pequena janela escondida entre alguns arbustos, quebraram a janela sem fazer muito barulho para não chamar atenção das pessoas que poderiam estar por perto, entraram devagar e descobriram que estavam na adega, subiram as escadas de madeira e se viram na cozinha, andaram ate uma enorme porta de metal e abriram-na devagar, logo Jyraia e Sasuke entram se seguem em direção da escada, quando chegam no segundo andar reparam que Neji e Naruto já os esperavam em frente a uma enorme porta de madeira antiga, eles abrem a porta e se deparam com um homem de aproximadamente 50 anos deitado em uma enorme cama dormindo tranquilamente, Jyraia se aproxima lentamente dele e saca sua Desert Eagle douradaesse é o link da arma do Jyraia gente: southeastfirearms.us/rebelsubweb/images/GoldDesertEagle.jpg e aponta em direção a cabeça do homem

Boa Noite Orochimaru – Diz Jyraia logo em seguida atirando na cabeça do homem.

Eles saíram tranquilamente da casa e entraram em duas Lamborghini Gallardo pretas e partiram em direção a uma boate, chegando la entraram e comemoraram a grande vitória daquela noite.

Viva a nossa vitória senhores – Disse Jyraia levantando sua taça de champagne sendo seguido pelos seus amigos e parceiros no mesmo ato.

Se não fossem por Neji e Naruto terem matado Kabuto nossa vitória nunca teria sido tão fácil assim – Disse Gaara sem expressar nenhuma emoção em sua face.

Isso mesmo, concordo plenamente com Gaara – Disse Jyraia.

Eles comemoraram muito aquela noite e madrugada, pena que não sabiam o que lhes aguardava.

Fim do Capítulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Pessoal agora eu vou tentar detalhar mais as coisas ok? Não me culpem por erros geográficos ou de posicionamento, por favor )

00:23 - Jato particular sobrevoando Pequim - China

Já estamos chegando? – pergunta Temari com impaciência pela demora que estava para chegarem ao seu destino.

Não se esqueça que não devemos chamar atenção Tema – Disse Ino lixando as unhas.

Eu sei Ino – Disse Temari fazendo cara feia para sua amiga.

Calma, calma meninas – Disse Hinata ainda um pouco corada e batendo seus dedos indicadores, isso era um tique que ela tinha ninguém sabe por que.

Vocês duas não cansam de discutir não? – Disse Sakura tirando seus fones de ouvido.

Essas duas não têm jeito você ainda não percebeu Sakura? – Disse Ten-Ten enquanto preparava alguns explosivos.

Você tem razão, deve ser amor de loira – Disse Sakura fazendo Ten-Ten e Hinata rirem e deixar Temari e Ino furiosas.

Só não te mato agora mesmo pois estamos em um missão Sakura! – Disse Temari fazendo uma cara feia pra Sakura e indo começar a limpar sua arma.

Duas horas depois elas desembarcavam no aeroporto japonês, sempre atentas a qualquer movimento suspeito, depois de pegarem suas malas foram para um hotel 5 estrelas providenciado por sua chefe, depois de tomarem banho e se trocarem decidiram ir para uma boate aproveitar um pouco antes do seu trabalho começar, chegando la foram direto para a pista dançar, mas claro, Hinata preferiu ficar no bar a ir dançar com suas amigas, por acaso do destino um grupo de rapazes observava aquelas belas jovens se divertirem, mas por algum motivo Gaara começara a suar frio e ficar desesperado.

Vamos embora daqui agora! – Disse Gaara já puxando seus amigos e seu chefe pela camisa.

O que é isso Gaara? Pra que a pressa? – Perguntava Neji sem tirar os olhos de Ten-Ten um segundo se quer.

Eu explico depois, agora vamos! – Disse Gaara já jogando seus amigos pra fora de boate e fazendo-os entrar no carro, ele deu a partida e acelerou até o hotel em que estavam hospedados, chegando la trancou a porta e começou a explicar para os amigos.

Eu vi minha irmã lá! – Disse Gaara desesperado.

Ao ouvirem isso todos ficaram alerta e de olho em tudo.

Você tem certeza que era ela? – Pergunta Shikamaru sério sem tirar os olhos do rapaz de cabelo vermelho.

Absoluta! – Disse Gaara suando frio.

Não é possível que ela esteja aqui, vamos precisar tomar muito cuidado a partir de agora - Pensava Sasuke

Eu gostaria de ter visto a Temari, será q ela continua linda como antigamente? - Pensava Shikamaru se lembrando dos bons tempos que passara com Temari OPAAAAAAAAA! Olha o escritor se intrometendo, a história sobre a Temari vai ser contada daqui a alguns capítulos pessoal, até lá vão ficar na expectativa xD.

Com a Temari aqui é melhor eu tentar proteger o pessoal para que ela não os mate - Pensava Naruto.

Quem será q era aquela anja de cabelos castanhos na boate? Queria vê-la de novo - Pensava Neji sonhando acordado.

Você vai ter o troco irmã, pode apostar que vai - Pensava Gaara imaginando diversas formas de matar sua irmã mais velha.

E foram dormir vencidos pelo cansaço, cada um com o seu pensamento.

Fim do Cap. 2

Ja postei 2 caps de começo, deixem reviews minna-san n.n

Abraços


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Depois das meninas voltarem da balada para o seu hotel Ino foi conversa animadamente com as suas amigas.

Ai meninas tinha um grupo de garotos tão lindos na boate, pena que eles saíram cedo – Dizia Ino decepcionada – Querem que eu descreva eles para vocês? – Disse Ino já com os olhos brilhando

Claro, pode ser – Responderam todas as outras em uníssono.

Bem, um era loiro e tinha uma cara de bem animado, o outro tinha cabelos negros e olhos cor de ônix, um outro tinha os cabelos negros pretos e olhos castanhos, um outro tinha olhos brancos e um cabelo castanho um pouco comprido, um outro que parecia bem velho tinha cabelos brancos muito grandes e uma cara de pervertido, e o último e o que eu me apaixonei foi um ruivo de olhos verdes com uma tatuagem no canto superior esquerdo da testa – Disse Ino, assim que olhou para suas amigas para ver a reação delas todas estavam com olhares apaixonados menos Temari, que estava pálida e com um olhar de medo.

Você ta bem Temari? – Pergunta Sakura que também havia reparado no estado da amiga.

Ino, REPITA ESSA ÚLTIMA DESCRIÇÃO AGORA! – Gritou Temari nervosa e suando frio.

Okay Okay – Disse Ino assustada – Ele era alto, forte, tinha cabelo ruivo espetado, olhos verde água e uma tatuagem vermelha no canto superior esquerdo da testa – Ino terminou de falar.

Meu Deus do céu, então aqueles outros provavelmente... – Disse Temari sem aparentemente tendo intenção de terminar sua frase.

O que foi Temari? – Perguntaram as outras assustadas com o comportamento da amiga.

Temari olhou para Ino e deu um sorriso cínico.

Ora ora Ino você se apaixonou pelo meu querido irmãozinho Gaara – Disse Temari fazendo outro sorriso cínico.

O QUE?! – Perguntaram todas as outras se levantando em um pulo.

Bem, vocês devem se lembrar que eu disse que não era italiana certo? – Disse Temari

Sim – Disseram as outras.

Bem, eu sou daqui do Japão e esse menino ruivo é o meu irmão Gaara, um dos melhores assassinos daqui e provavelmente aquele grupo de meninos devem ser seus amigos – Disse Temari se dirigindo até a poltrona e sentando na mesma.

Por que nunca disse isso para nós? – Perguntou Ten-Ten emburrada.

Porque não era da conta de vocês – Disse Temari fazendo uma cara de brava.

Mais por que você foi para a Itália Tema? – Pergunta Hinata curiosa.

Bem... é uma longa história – Disse Temari

gente, as partes da história vão ficar em vermelho, vai ser uma história até que pequena

_4 anos atrás_

_Temari, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji e Shikamaru Nessa época eles tinham 15 anos, ou seja, hoje na fic eles têm 19 estavam em um enorme terreno no meio de um tiroteio, eles decidem se separar para buscar informações do inimigo, Temari é pega e levada pelos inimigos que a torturam para contar onde é que seus amigos estavam ela acaba cedendo e contando onde eles estavam, mas por sorte eles mataram todos os inimigos antes que os matassem, e por esse erro Temari foi exilada e é expulsa de sua família e mandada para a Itália onde entrou para a máfia de lá._

Meu deus Tema – Disse Hinata abraçando a amiga que já chorava muito, Hinata foi seguida fazendo com que todas as outras fizessem o mesmo.

Fim do capítulo 3

--

**_Hyuuga ALe - _**Obrigado por ter sido minha primeira leitora n.n vc deixou um fic-writter novato mt feliz T.T eu esperava que ninguem fosse ler minha fic i.i

Bem, como vc ja disse NejiTen 4ever

Eu prefiro como eu ja disse ja na descrição da fic (coisa q eu n faço bem), sou totalmente InoGaa, ShikaTema, SasuSaku, NaruHina e NejiTen, pra sempre, ninguem muda minha opnião.

Bjos e aki esta outro capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

3:00 a.m – Hotel dos assassinos da Yakuza – quarto 666

Uma silhueta vestida de preta entra vagarosamente no quarto 666 e se aproxima da cama de um garoto de cabelos ruivos, ela coloca um bilhete na mesinha do lado da cama e prende ele com uma faca em cima.

A silhueta começa a sair vagarosamente do quarto, mais quando fecha a porto a mesma acaba rangendo um pouco, mais o bastante para acordar Gaara, ele abre os olhos e se senta na cama, começa a analisar minuciosamente o quarto a procura de uma coisinha fora do lugar, ele olha na mesinha e percebe o bilhete, ele pega o bilhete e começa a lê-lo...

# Bilhete ON#

Se você quiser saber mais sobre o que sua irmã esta fazendo no Japão venha ao terraço do prédio Oniwara nome fictícioe venha sozinho

#Bilhete OFF#

Gaara assumiu um timbre pensativo, pode ser uma cilada pensou ele, ou pode ser apenas uma pessoa, resolveu que iria ir até lá, se vestiu com uma calça jeans, um tênis Nike e uma camisa preta com o símbolo chinês de amor em vermelho nas costas.

Logo depois de se arrumar pegou sua Sig Sauer SP2002 essa é a arma do Gaara e coloco um ponte de balas nela e saiu, claro que ele colocou a arma no bolso de um jeito que ninguém visse.

Chegando la rápido não? ele viu uma mulher com longos cabelos loiros e uma roupa totalmente preta, começo a andar sem fazer nenhum barulho já com a arma em mãos em direção aquela pessoa, parou atrás dela com a arma apontada para sua cabeça.

Quem é você? – Perguntou Gaara destravando o gatilho de sua arma.

Ino se virou vendo a arma apontada para sua cara.

Uou uou, calma ai gracinha, não estrague meu rosto – Disse Ino tirando a arma de Gaara e se aproximando do rapaz.

Gaara havia ficado hipnotizado pela beleza daquele mulher que se aproximava cada vez mais. Gaara deu um pulo para trás se distanciando de Ino.

Vou perguntar de novo, quem é você e o que sabe da minha irmã? – Gaara novamente apontava sua arma em direção a Ino

Ino vinha rebolando de leve em direção a Gaara sabendo que havia deixado o rapaz caidinho por ela.

Vamos Gaara não seja assim comigo, não estou aqui para lhe fazer mal – Ino sorriu maliciosamente e chegou tão perto de que seus rostos estavam quase grudados.

Quem é você? Falo logo sobre a minha irmã! – Disse Gaara já irritado e então afastou Ino.

Okay Okay, você ganhou, meu nome é Yamanaka Ino – Disse ela dando novamente um sorriso malicioso – e só falo sobre sua irmã se me fizer uma coisa.

O que seria? – Perguntou Gaara desconfiado.

A loira rapidamente se aproximou de Gaara e enlaço seus braços no pescoço do ruivo.

Beije-me – Disse a loira em uma voz um tanto sensual ao ouvido de Gaara.

Gaara sem perder tempo enlaçou a cintura de Ino aproximando mais seus corpos e tomando os lábios daquela linda mulher, sem desconfiar do que ela lhe planejava.

Fim do Capítulo 4

Hyuuga Ale – Essa é a vida na máfia e a Temari aceitou participar dessa vida.  
Brigado pelo elogio, eu n acho que esteja MT boa mais já q vc gosta ''

Vou ler sim pode deixar xD Eu espero msm que leiam T.T

Bjos Ale-chan e já ta aki o cap. espero que goste

AVISO – pessoal que ler, por favor, deixem um review isso deixara um fic-writter mais feliz e com mais disposição para postar 


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Algum tempo depois eles se separam por falta de ar.

Eu te amo – Disse Gaara abraçando fortemente a loira.

Eu também Gaara – Disse Ino retribuindo ao abraço do ruivo.

Pena que somos inimigos – Gaara se afasta consideravelmente da loira e volta a apontar a arma para Ino.

Ino ficou estática, como aquela pessoa que a 5 segundos dizia que a amava poderia estar apontando uma arma para ela agora? Ela não sabia como responder aquela pergunta.

Por que Gaara? – Disse Ino com os olhos marejados.

Eu só cumpro ordens – Gaara destrava sua arma ainda com o semblante frio em seu rosto.

Não! Você não é o homem que eu beijei alguns minutos atrás! – Ino agora já derramava várias lágrimas de tristeza.

Gaara vendo aquelas lágrimas deixa sua arma cair no chão e corre até as escadas, para de frente para elas, se vira para trás e vê que Ino ainda estava estática no mesmo lugar.

Me desculpe Ino – Diz Gaara e logo depois se vira e corre pelas escadas de incêndio.

Ino havia escutado certo? Aquela pessoa que havia te ameaçado três vezes com a mesma arma em menos de uma hora estava pedindo desculpas? Ino sorriu internamente sabendo que o homem que amava ainda vivia dentro daquele monstro frio que a havia ameaçado.

Aishiteru Gaara-kun – Disse Ino sorrindo e se dirigindo a mesma escada pela qual Gaara saiu para ir embora também.

Algumas horas depois

Gaara entra silenciosamente no quarto que estava totalmente escuro, quando ele pisa no quarto as luzes se acendem mostrando todos os seus amigos sentados em suas camas encarando ele.

Onde você estava Gaara? – Pergunta Neji sério olhando para Gaara esperando uma resposta.

Bem, eu, na verdade eu estava – Tenta dizer Gaara mais fora cortado por Shikamaru

E de quem é esse bilhete? – Disse Shikamaru mostrando o bilhete que Ino havia deixado para Gaara

Eu não sei, quando cheguei no tal lugar não tinha ninguém la então voltei pra cá – Mentiu Gaara olhando seriamente para seus amigos.

Bem, precisamos armar um plano e mudar de lugar se as companheiras da Temari já sabem onde estamos não é seguro ficarmos aqui – Disse Sasuke.

Todos concordaram e então começaram a debater a onde iriam ficar e o que iriam fazer em seguida.

Enquanto isso no ''quartel-general'' da Temari e suas companheiras.

Ino entrou alegre em seu quarto, mais sua felicidade sumiu ao ver que suas companheiras a esperavam conversando friamente.

Ino, onde raios você se meteu? – Perguntou Temari muito brava.

A vocês sabem... eu fui... é... – Ino tentava de todo jeito formular uma boa mentira.

Foi aonde Ino?? – Desse vez que perguntava era TenTen enquanto limpava uma de suas afiadas espadas de samurai.

Okay vai, vocês ganharam, eu fui encontrar um garoto com que eu tava flertando na balada – Mentiu Ino.

VOCÊ SE ENCONTROU COM O MEU IRMÃO?! – Esbravejou Temari assustando as demais companheiras.

O que?! Não! Você esta louca? Eu não me envolvo com o inimigo – Respondeu Ino em defesa própria – Alem do mais, parece até que você não me conhece, eu não flerto com apenas um cara em uma balada – Respondeu novamente a Yamanaka com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

I..ss..o... é...ver...ver..dade – Respondeu Hinata gaguejando e tocando a ponta dos dedos indicadores.

Bem, esta certo então, mais se eu souber que você andou se encontrando com o meu irmão eu te mando de volta pra Itália e mando trazerem a Karin pro seu lugar! – Disse Temari ainda muito brava.

Nem pensar! Eu prometo não me encontrar com o Gaara com vocês por perto - Acrescentou a loira por pensamento.

Muito bem então, vamos dormir, pois amanhã vamos ao shopping! – Disse Sakura animadamente quebrando o clima pesado que estava naquele quarto.

Isso!! – Gritaram todas as outras menos Temari que odiava ficar no shopping.

Okay Okay então vamos dormir logo para o tempo passar mais rápido – Disse a Mitashi sobrenome da TenTen já se jogando na cama.

Vamos – Disseram as outras indo em direção as suas camas e dormindo rapidamente.

Fim do Cap. 5

Bem, aqui esta outro cap. que eu terminei a tempo de postar hj pensei que n fosse conseguir n.n

Supr.Pussycat – Que bom que esta gostando, aqui já tem o cap. 5 junto com o 4 que acabei de postar também.

Leia e deixe review em xD

Bjos


End file.
